Happy Halloween 2013
by twerri02
Summary: To celebrate a the wonderful horror goodness of the 31st of October, I complied three one-shots with three different pairings. Stefan and Bella, Damon and Bella and Klaus and Bella. Enjoy it as it is my gift to you.


**HAPPY HALLOWEEN 2013**

**A/N: Dear vampire lovers, in spirit of Halloween, thought I might grace you with a dark little one-shot.**

**NEW IN TOWN**

**Damon x Bella**

Mystic Falls.

I hated the place.

The only reason I stayed was to find Katherine and get her out of that tomb. However, after facing a minor setback, I ended up in Mystic Grill, looking for something strong to numb me for the night.

Halloween was still going on and kids and worse their parents were idiotically dressed as what they deemed to be the perfect interpretation of the supernatural. Pointed hats, brooms and tutus for witches; red capes, horrible plastic fangs and cranberry juice down their cheeks for the vampires.

It was completely ridiculous.

"What can I get you handsome?"

I looked up to the young college girl, dressed in yet another overused skimpy cat costume. "Halloween specials; tangled web? Witch's brew? Vampire's Kiss?" she continued when I made no reply.

Still, when I see a girl, I can't help but let my lips stretch into a small but knowingly charming smirk, "Whiskey is fine" I replied and glanced around the bar.

"Simple man" the college girl muttered with her own grin.

Her words couldn't be more wrong and I found myself irritated by this. "I wish" I mumbled into the drink she offered before gulping it down. I knew that this flirting would turn with her going home with me and probably not making it home the next day because I would most likely drain her. It was just one of those days.

For now, I would just stick to drinking. This was why I waved her over, gesturing towards the rest of the Famous Goose so she would leave it behind. When she realised what I meant, she shook her head but complied, getting distracted with another customer.

"Damon…" the passive greeting had me whirling around to see the Bennett witch.

My first intention was to just let her pass me with a grunted reply. However, my hand whipped out and grabbed her arm. "Where did you get that?" I growled.

She was clever enough to tremble at my touch but before she could defend herself with some feeble threat, her best friend beat her to it. "Damon just leave her alone" Katherine's little copycat made herself known.

"I found it" Bonnie finally replied.

I eyed her speculatively, "Found it?" I questioned, obviously not buying it. Especially knowing that the necklace had been worn by the very likes of Emily Bennett. Also, after me spending ninety years looking for it, I had to believe that she just happened to stumble upon it.

I wasn't an idiot.

Right now, she meant nothing to me so I could easily rip it off her neck if I had to. However, little Petrova must've seen where my thought was trailing off to because she glared. "Damon…" she warned.

Still, I was going to do it anyway.

Well that was the plan until the bar was quietened with a loud shrill scream.

"HELP ME!" some girl began screaming and the silence only deadened further. "SOMEBODY HELP ME!" the person yelled again and it took a few seconds more before everyone began to file out of the bar, wanting to find out what was going on.

Couldn't a guy have a drink without someone being killed for five minutes…?

After releasing one last sigh, I stood and followed after the baby witch and the doppelganger.

When we got out, my eyes actually widened to find a pile of dead humans. What was even stranger was that they were blatantly piled so openly in the middle of the road. Most of them had their necks ripped, practically broken while their blood trailed down the street.

Whoever did this was hungry – not just hungry but Stefan 'the ripper' hungry.

My train of thought was disrupted when a hand was placed on my chest and then I was pushed back. I then stumbled back in surprise and anger as Stefan's girl pushed me onto a wall, away from the crowd. "Did you do this?" she demanded and I glanced down, seeing the unshed tears glisten in her eyes.

"Not my style" I shook my head, conflicted between annoyance and pride of her thinking that it was me. "I very rarely – almost never bite guys" I answered nonchalantly.

She began trembling, "I-I-Is he..?"

"Dead?" I inquired, glancing at the unmoving bodies and hearing no heartbeat. "Yeah" I nodded passively in confirmation.

"Stefan wouldn't-"

I waved the idea off because I knew my brother. "I know" I nodded and my eyebrows knitted together when adding, "Not his style either"

"Then what does this mean?" she gasped out, the tears already streaming down now.

"It means…" I glanced up, searching the shadows for some kind of clue but finding nothing. "There's someone new in town"

**UNKNOWN POV**

Twenty-seven blood bags from ransacking the hospital and eleven people later…but I was still starving.

All I could think about was more…

That was why I was still mindlessly stumbling down the quieted streets, in search for the first heartbeat that would come by. Just the idea of a pumping heartbeat and pulsating blood rushing had me salivating and my sluggish languid steps quickening.

After being trapped for one hundred years, it made sense that I was out for blood.

…and my next target was locked in sight.

I watched as the woman took out the shopping bags from the back seat. My sight blurred when she shut the door with her hip while talking through the Bluetooth handset.

In a blur and with lost inhibitions, my arms were locked around her neck, causing her to scream. The surprise attack had her dropping the shopping and my eyes briefly caught the toy remote control car and the pink Barbie set.

Children…

Still, my hunger overrode my reason as I clamped a hand over her mouth, causing her to gurgle her screams and swallow her moans. My other hand tightened around her arm when she started clawing at me.

Usually I drank and left midway after compelling them to leave and forget.

…but I was just so hungry…

**FOR BETTER, FOR WORSE**

**Bella x Klaus**

Charlie had let go of my arm and I was now smiling as I walked down the aisle. The train of my dress brushing across the freesia garden while my lace covered hands held the lilac rose bouquet. My eyes were now gleaming as I beamed at the sight of my smartly dressed husband, standing under the white and silver ribbon arch.

I briefly looked away from him ton acknowledge the guests. Families, friends – literally everyone that I loved was in one place, celebrating my wedding day.

My mum caught my eye and grinned after swiping a tear away from her cheek. Esme mirrored the smile and then reached over to grasp my mother's hand. The simple gesture had a sob readying to break through so I took a deep calming breath.

The reason for all of this was standing next to Edward, dressed in a lilac bridesmaid dress. Her twinkling honeyed gaze locked onto mine, a wide grin spreading as she subtly held up a thumbs up. Probably to congratulate me for walking in heels which made me feel guilty for quickly replacing the diamond Cinderella heels with grey converse.

This was it.

Edward's intense stare had me swerving back to him. He was trying to force back the happy smile but this was quickly broken when I broke out in an ear-splitting grin.

Once I was a few feet away, I reached out my hand, ready to accept his and finally be free.

However, when I was only an inch away, our fingers grazed as an arm was wrapped around my waist, pulling me onto a hard muscled chest. "Good to see you again Isabella" the husky voice whispered while his lips brushed up my ear, causing a shiver to tremble down my spine. "There's no point in screaming" he warned. "No one's going to help you"

"Niklaus…" I shivered, warily acknowledging him. Then, after taking in his words I whirled around to watch how frozen everyone had become. All of them still and mindless as they stared ahead, no one taking in the way my attacker had splayed one arm across my waist while the other gripped my bare shoulder.

His touch was menacing and his icy tone was threatening. All of it contributing t0 how the fear was becoming unbearable that I didn't understand how I was holding myself up. "What did you?" I stammered shakily.

"A little mind compulsion goes a long way" he teased.

As I parted my lips, ready to reply with a snarky remark, we were distracted with my fiancé's forced and gritted words "Why can't I move?" he questioned through pursed lips.

"My fault" Nik held up a hand in confession, a sly smirk proudly on his lips.

"Please don't hurt anyone" I muttered darkly, feeling the pressure arise again and my vision cloud over and the images before me blurred. Thankfully, his hold on me loosened slightly but he left me with a heavy breath against the name of my neck.

"I won't have to if you do what I say love" he answered with a false bittersweet tone.

"O-okay" I nodded eagerly, wanting to ensure my loved one's safety.

Rather than releasing me, Nik trailed his fingers up my arm and gently resting on my shoulder. "Might I say you make a beautiful blushing bride" he breathed and I felt an angered tear stray down my cheek as I feel speechless. "Tell me darling, does your groom to be know the real you" he continued, enjoying the silent torture he had instilled. "Does he know about the things you've done?" he whispered threateningly and I worriedly glanced at Edward, casting how his eyes widened and a frustrated groan left him. "For better, for worse, right?" Nik chuckled against my skin, leaving an intense hum.

"Just stop" I pleaded.

Niklaus laughed again, "Anyway, I'm not one for wedding speeches so we might as well go now, love" he briefly let his hand fall from me but only so he could grasp my wrist.

"What? Where?" I gasped, craning my head to face him.

His bright sea-blue eyes on mine as he offered yet another easy smile. "You need to go through with our deal" he reminded me as a silver glint played within the gleaming orbs.

"B-but I-"

My stammered response was interjected when he completely released me, blurring before my eyes. I hastily scrambled around, stumbling slightly over the dress. I watched in horror as my blanched mother was now in his firm grip.

Several others had also been captured by his minions.

The hybrids were obviously following orders as they had conveniently captured people who meant the most to me; Charlie, Angela and Mr. Black. "Please don't" I begged.

It may have sounded like a plea but it was more likely hidden with an underlying threat.

"I won't do anything, unless you make me" my uninvited guest cautioned with a wag of his finger. As silence prevailed, I watched as his fangs slowly extended. He tentatively reached over to push my mum's locks behind her back and like he did to me, he leaned down to breathe against her neck.

"I'll go" I agreed with a hasty nod, "Just leave them alone" I took a step forwards but stopped myself, knowing that would only endanger their life more.

"Perfect" he grinned and carelessly flung Renee but I was quick to catch her.

My mother was momentarily shaken by this and precariously asked, "Bella, what's happening?"

"It's okay" I smoothed down her hair and set her back down on her seat. "I'm okay" I murmured shakily and turned to nervously look at Edward. "I can't marry you" I uttered quietly but audible enough for her to hear me.

Nik was unfazed by this as his hand was grabbing my shoulder, "Come on love" he ordered and reached down for my elbow, pulling me gently so I could stumble after him. I reached down to bundle up the skirts and the sight of the white lace only heightened the feeling of lose.

It was foolish of me to think that I could move on with my life. Even more stupid of me to think that I could put the past behind me.

"Thank you for being so cooperative" the psycho hybrid murmured but I could all too easily identify his amusement. Even worse, I could identify his enjoyment as he pushed me into the back of his sleek black BMW. Probably rented because the last thing I remember was his silver Jaguar.

"My pleasure" I gritted sarcastically, falling back on the leather seat as I exhaled tiredly.

Before Nik could close the door, he was so considerate to push the train of my dress into the car and then paused to look at me. "Don't look so down, we're going to have so much fun" he playfully inquired and slammed the door close.

"Buckle up sweetheart"

**TAME THE BEAST**

**Stefan x Bella**

After 30 years, I was supposed to be seeing my brother again today.

If it was up to me, I doubted that I would have been doing this. However when you have the force like Lexi in your life, you lose control over your decisions.

She decided that in order for me to overcome my demons, I had to repent. First things first was making an attempt at salvaging what was left for a relationship with my brother. Once this was decided, she promised to wait for me inside and by me a drink in preparation.

That explained why I was now walking down the darkened streets of London, towards the less quiet bar that Lexi had chosen.

When I was just about to go inside, my hand dropped from the door handle as I caught sight of shadowed movement from my peripheral vision. I whirled around, growing defensive but then this was shifted with the intense scent filling the atmosphere. The sweet strawberry and freesia's scent was slowly overwhelmed with her pulsating heartbeat and heavenly smell of the unknown woman's blood.

A growl left me and when I parted my lips, I realised that the pressure I was feeling was from constricting my elongated fangs. Baring them, only allowed a breeze that only left the scent tangible on my lips and tongue.

My constricted muscles tightened further and the need for release grew.

Before I could stop myself, I had spun around and the girl's neck was between my fingers as I pushed her onto the brick wall. Having the blood this close simply finalised that she wouldn't survive. "Don't move" I murmured absentmindedly and reached up to push her dark locks and the gold necklace out of the way.

My head hesitantly dropped as I parted my lips, ready to satiate the thirst but only to be surprisingly stopped. "You're not going to hurt me" the unknown girl whispered but rather than her voice trembling, she remained stern and certain.

"What?" I gasped, pulling back and surprised to find no fear in her unblinking eyes. Instead, they were filled with her sympathy and pity. My hand around her neck tightened and I forced her body back, pressing my front to cover her from any bystanders. Her body heat was now radiating off onto mine, making the hunt more intense and tremendous.

She had the audacity to reach up and rest a gloved hand onto my chest. "You don't want to" she mumbled with great understanding. "So don't" she encouraged and I stumbled back, hating how comfortable she felt with me because it only heightened my confusion and guilt. "It's alright Stefan" she assured me, moving towards me but I stepped back again.

"How do you know my name?" I wavered, my eyes now wide and fearful.

"Lexi" she explained with a small secretive smile and I finally noticed how she had no make-up but it suited her. Her lips were already a dark pink that wonderfully contrasted with her pearly complexion.

"Wh-where is she?" I cleared my throat, suddenly embarrassed to know that I had almost killed one of my best friend's friend.

She pointed a finger behind her, "Inside" she answered with an easy smile, causing her dark coffee brown eyes to gleam under the gentle glow of the London streetlights. "She's waiting for you" the girl added and I found myself spiralling deeper into perplexity.

Nothing from this made any sense.

"Who are you?" I frowned.

"Sorry, I'm Isabella" she surprised me again when holding out her hand which I simply stared at. When she understood that I was not going to shake it, she shrugged with ease, "…but please, call me Bella" she added with yet another grin.

"You're human" I stated, trying to find sense of the matter.

"Guilty" she held up her hand in an almost adorable way.

My head was now clouded and my thoughts now jumped so I stepped back. "I'm…" I tried but the words still couldn't leave me.

"It's okay" she answered, somehow already seeing through my bewilderment and lack of comprehension.

Still, I kept my head bowed and gave a small shake. "How can you be so forgiving? I almost-"

"Yeah but you didn't" she interjected.

I let my head fall back onto the wall as I helplessly looked at her. "Only because you stopped me" I argued feebly and made a move to walk away. This plan about redemption was pointless and unrealistic.

"Lexi told me that you needed some help" she mentioned almost nervously and I watched as she bit down on her bottom lip. Again, the common gesture was endearing when she did it. "I will help you" she murmured and my eyes snapped open at how close her whisper was. What made me jump more was the feeling of her palm on my cheek.

"Why?" I asked, reaching up to grab her wrist but still not pulling her away.

She stepped back and locked her hand behind her back, "Because everyone needs a second chance" she grinned again, flashing her gleaming teeth.

"Or a third" I managed a weak smile.

"You're safe here Stefan" she rested a hand onto my shoulder to appease me. "Come on" she tugged at my jacket, "Maybe a drink will help" she tilted her head towards the bar.

"What?"

She wound her arm around mine and pulled me along, "You can buy me an apologetic drink"

"Deal" again another smile was lifted and I briefly wondered how she did it.

As we walked inside, I noticed how hungered gazes fell onto the young lady next to me. When glancing back at her, I realised how pretty she was.

She was dressed in a slim fitting blue dress while her dark locks were in perfect curls. Her finely shaped legs were elongated with the black heels.

Yes, she certainly was pretty.

"I'll be right back"

"Where are-"

"Lexi hasn't noticed our arrival yet" she smirked and slipped her hand out of my hold. The loss of her touch had me grimacing but I complied, allowing her warmth to leave. My eyes followed her as she wove through the crowd as she made her way towards the dancing Lexi.

I wanted to make myself known to them but was distracted with a light tap on my shoulder. "Stefan?"

Hesitantly, the doubts filled my mind as I slowly turned to face my big brother. "Damon" I replied worriedly.

Again, I was left surprised when my once saddened brother now grinned widely. "Good to see you again" he smiled and before I knew it, his arms were warmly embracing me. A short relieved sigh left him as he patted my back and I slowly returned it.

When he pulled back, I was relieved to find that I didn't need to say anything as he filled the silence. "I've been meaning to…" he trailed off and grinned again. "It's really good to see you little brother" he teased and patted my back once again. "A drink?" he offered and raised a hand to call the bartender.

"Stefan" Bella popped up again and smiled at me before pulling herself up to sit on the counter.

Damon's following words then took my back, "Ah, so you've met my Bella?" he asked with another easy grin and I didn't even notice when Lexi moved up next to me. Instead, I fell in awkward silence when he reached up to meet her puckered lips.

His Bella…

"Your Bella…"

**A/N: What better way to celebrate Halloween than read a few supernatural-mystery stories. **

**QUESTIONS: What did you dress up us on this glorious night?**

**If you want; Bella's wedding dress and her fifties outfit are on my Wordpress Blog.**

**Hope that you enjoyed this because I was in the halloween mood. **

**x twerri02**


End file.
